A calling party device (e.g., a device associated with a calling party) can attempt to establish a connection with a called party device (e.g., a device associated with a called party). An identification service (e.g., a caller identification (ID) service) can allow caller information (e.g., identification information associated with the calling party device, such as a caller number or a caller name) to be received by the called party device. The caller information can be displayed by the called party device.